


REQUEST BOX *Coming Soon*

by KayMorse



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMorse/pseuds/KayMorse
Summary: For those who would want to request stories (imagines, prompts, etc.) this is a list of what I'm familiar with and can write about.





	1. T.V

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut, but I can write implied smut

Supernatural  
Sherlock (BBC)  
The Office  
Parks and Recreation  
Doctor Who  
DareDevil  
911  
Agents of SHIELD *List will Expand*


	2. Movies

Venom (2018)  
Predator (All installments)  
Alien (All installments)  
Mission Impossible (All installments)  
Marvel (All Installments)  
DC (All Installments)  
*List will Expand*


End file.
